


Secrets

by pllxoxo



Category: Bridesmaids (2011)
Genre: Annie's POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Companion piece to 'Lists'





	Secrets

_I married him, I married my happy ending._

 

Annie looked at the words scrawled on the page. Her happy ending, her Prince Charming. She couldn't explain it, but she felt guilty. Like in 9th Grade when Annie told her mom she was having a sleepover with Lil when they were really going to a party. When she saw Nathan she'd always feel something deep in the pit of her stomach, something she'd passed off as butterflies.

 

Seeing Helen was worse. They were friends now, but Annie would still get this feeling. This feeling she couldn't explain. Like Helen was the most perfect person in the world, even when she was in her PJs with her hair messy and no make-up on.

 

 _I married him with Helen beside me. I can't remember for the life of me what kind of suit he was wearing, what colour it was, how his hair was done. I_ _remember Helen wearing an elegant yellow ball gown like the one from Beauty and the Beast. Her hair was curled to perfection, her teeth looked like they were from a toothpaste commercial and her make-up complimented her features beautifully._

 

It was strange. Annie could see how perfect and beautiful Helen was but somehow it didn't make her jealous. Sometimes Annie would feel like she was coming in from the snow when she saw her.

 

Maybe it was just because they were friends. A small part of her replied, but you never felt like that about Lilian.

 

_I feel like I'm keeping a dirty secret, I just don't know what it is. Honestly, I don't understand how you can keep a secret you don't even know but that's what it feels like. Like being with Nathan is an act, a shadow play._


End file.
